


Collar

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Quarankink 2020 [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom!Rhett, Face-Fucking, Leashes, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sub!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: As a punishment, Link has to wear his sub collar to work for a day. Rhett is determined to make the most of itDay 4 - Collars/Leashes
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Quarankink 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677001
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Collar

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Link grumbled as he inspected himself in the rearview mirror. “People are gonna know.”

“If I don’t follow through on your punishments, what’s the point?” Rhett said, trying not to smile too much. “And I already said you can take it off for filming.”

“Still…” Link said, trying in vain to cover his thick chain collar with the top of his shirt. The small padlock on the front still showed through the fabric. “It’s gonna be hard to maintain my authority once my staff has all seen me in my sub collar.”

Rhett rolled his eyes. Why did Link have to overthink everything? “We don’t have any meetings today,” he said, taking Link’s hand. “You can stay at your desk all day and I’ll take it off for the taping. No one will see it and if they do, they won’t know what it is.” He leaned over and gave Link a quick kiss. “And if they do, they’ll know it’s between you and me.”

Link sighed, still huffing. “Fine,” he said, glancing in the mirror one last time. 

“Plus,” Rhett grinned, “it looks really hot on you.”

Link shook his head, smiling slightly as he got out of the car and started walking towards the building. 

Rhett climbed out after him. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” he said, holding up a chain leash with a leather handle.

Link look back and visibly cringed when he saw what Rhett was holding. “Oh Rhett, please no,” he said, his expression desperate.

Rhett felt a little guilty. Link would agree to almost anything Rhett suggested. He enjoyed being humiliated and he usually trusted Rhett not to take things too far. “I’m kidding,” Rhett said, quickly putting him out of his misery.

Link’s whole posture seemed to relax, like all he needed was a reminder that things could be worse.

“I’ll save it for when we’re in the office,” Rhett said casually, stuffing the leash into his backpack. Link just shook his head and went inside.

They made it all the way to their office without encountering many people. Anyone they ran into offered a quick hello while Link kept his head down. Rhett couldn’t help feeling like he was getting off too easily… though it was probably for the best - he wasn’t sure he could cope with Link being a brat all day.

Link rushed into the office and locked the door as soon as Rhett stepped inside. “That wasn’t so bad was it?” Rhett said as he dumped his stuff by his desk.

“Fuck off,” Link muttered, throwing himself down on the couch.

“Link!” Rhett snapped, and Link immediately jumped to his feet again. He would never usually speak to Rhett like that while wearing his collar. They may have been at work, but the rules still applied. 

“I’m sorry!” Link said quickly. “I forgot. Please… it won’t happen again.”

“It better not,” Rhett said, choosing to let it slide. Instead, he picked up the leash and ran it through his fingers. “Where are you sitting? Your desk or the couch?”

Link considered it for a moment. “Desk.”

Rhett nodded before clipping the leash onto Link’s collar. When he had come up with this idea, it hadn’t occurred to him just how turned on he was going to be by the slightest thing. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. “Bring your stuff,” he said, before leading Link over to his desk. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Link said as he settled in his chair and turned on his laptop.

“Stop saying that,” Rhett said, laughing. “You brought it on yourself.”

Link watched helplessly as Rhett tied the end of his leash to the leg of his desk. “I don’t think I deserved  _ this,” _ he complained. With a stern look from Rhett, he added, “but you know best.”

They sat in silence for most of the morning, with Rhett occasionally retrieving items for Link that he couldn’t get himself. The thought of Link across the room, unable to move from that spot, was almost too much for Rhett. He found himself crossing the room to steal kisses considerably more than usual.

After a couple of hours, Rhett heard the sound of chain rattling against metal and looked up.

Link got out of his chair and grunted quietly as he stretched his legs for the first time in hours. “Just need to stand up for a minute,” he told Rhett, moving to the side of the desk, as far as his leash would allow.

Rhett stared, mouth hanging open, as Link tugged on the leash, testing its limit. He couldn’t take his eyes off the thick silver chain and how it contrasted against Link’s green t-shirt.

He had to have him.

Rhett crossed over to Link’s desk with such purpose, Link took a step back in surprise. “You look so hot right now,” Rhett said, grabbing Link’s collar and pulling them both together. Link moaned quietly as Rhett licked a stripe from his adam’s apple to his ear. “You remember the other part of your punishment?” Rhett whispered right into Link’s ear.

Link swallowed audibly. “Uh-huh,” he said quietly.

“Call me sir.”

“Yes sir.”

“Get on your knees,” Rhett instructed, not letting go of Link’s collar.

Link quickly sunk down between Rhett’s feet and looked up at him expectantly. He placed a hand on Rhett’s leg, either for security or to steady himself. Rhett’s hand was trembling in anticipation as he unclipped the leash from Link’s collar and pulled his t-shirt over his head. “That’s a nice shirt,” he explained, “I don’t want you to get it dirty.”

“Thank you, sir,” Link said, unphased.

Rhett unbuttoned his fly and pulled his pants and underwear down his hips while Link waited patiently with his tongue out. Rhett was already half-hard, but a few slaps to Link’s cheeks with his dick and he could have pounded nails. He teased Link with the head a few times, placing it on his tongue and not moving, until Link was starting to look desperate. “You want it?” Rhett growled.

Link nodded, unable to speak with Rhett’s cock on his tongue.

“Then lemme hear you beg,” Rhett demanded. “Beg for my cock.”

“‘Leath,” Link said as well as he could manage with his mouth full. “Gith ne you’ cock. ‘Leath?” 

Link already had saliva running down his chin, and Rhett couldn’t have resisted any longer even if he’d wanted to. He ran his hand through Link’s hair from the front to back and pulled him forward, forcing his cock into Link’s throat. It took Link a moment to adjust, but he soon relaxed, giving Rhett even greater access.

Rhett grunted with satisfaction, allowing himself to be enveloped by the wet heat of Link’s mouth. He held Link’s head in place, enjoying the press of his tongue against the underside of his cock until Link started to choke and tried to pull away. Rhett allowed him one gasping breath before he started thrusting his hips, taking Link totally by surprise.

“That’s it babe,” Rhett said, fucking into Link’s mouth at an already unforgiving rate. He moved his grip to Link’s collar and twisted his hand in the chain.

With every stroke, a gurgling sound came from Link’s throat. If he was being honest, Rhett didn’t know how Link managed it. He knew the gagging was mostly just for his benefit...but it was working. He couldn’t keep his eyes of Link’s face - struggling, but eager to please. “You love it,” Rhett muttered down at him. “You love choking on my thick cock?”

Link grunted in the affirmative, tears streaming from his eyes. His face was soon soaked with tears and saliva and dripping down onto his bare chest. 

On every fourth or fifth stroke, Rhett paused, holding Link in place right against the dark hair at the base of his cock. They’d both worked hard training Link to deep-throat and he liked to make the most of it. Each time, he pulled back as soon as Link choked; Rhett just couldn’t resist that look of panic in Link’s big eyes. 

It wasn’t long before Rhett felt his orgasm building right at his core. He fucked Link’s face relentlessly, getting closer and closer with every gurgle from his throat. With a long sigh, Rhett stilled in Link’s mouth and came hard, shooting his load directly down Link’s throat. “Yeah baby,” he grunted. “Swallow it all.” He had to put one hand on Link’s desk to stop himself collapsing as he held his cock in place until Link pushed him away.

Rhett released his grip and Link fell back on his heels, panting heavily. He was completely covered in saliva and now, drops of come, but he still managed to smile up at Rhett.

Rhett couldn’t help smiling back as he ran a comforting hand through Link’s hair. Link slumped forward against Rhett, still panting, and wrapped his arms tightly around Rhett’s legs. ”Thank you sir,” he said, burying his face in Rhett’s jeans and getting them covered in moisture. They so rarely fooled around at work, Rhett was amazed Link had been willing to go so far. Someone could have easily walked past and heard Link gagging on his cock. The thought alone was almost enough to get him hard again right away. 

After giving Link some time to recover, Rhett gave his collar a gentle tug. “Alright, that enough,” he said gently. “Up you get.”

Link gave a small nod and got to his feet briefly before collapsing back down onto his chair. “Fuck,” he muttered. He looked like he could do with a nap.

Before he had a chance to get too comfortable, Rhett clipped his leash back onto the collar.

“Are you kidding me?” Link said, indignant. “You’re not even gonna let me put my shirt back on?” 

Link’s voice was satisfyingly gravelly. Rhett wondered if it would be noticeable when they recorded GMM. “I wanna know you’re ready for round two at any moment,” he said, trying to hold back a smile. “Do you need anything to drink?”

Link nodded.

“Hot or cold?”

“Cold.”

“Okay,” Rhett said. “I’ll be right back. If anyone comes in here, make sure you tell them who your ass belongs to. Got it?”

Link practically gasped. “Yes sir.”


End file.
